


Without You|从别后

by IvyLili



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: A knight and a page would always stay together. Nothing can part them.
Kudos: 2





	Without You|从别后

他早已不记得在遇到Phillip之前自己的生活。

他也从未想象过，如果没有Phillip，自己的生活又会是怎样。  
  
  
十五岁那年他成为了骑士Phillip of Woolworth的侍从。那时的Phillip还是个刚刚完成授剑仪式的青年，深蓝色的双眼里满是飞扬的神采。

我们去冒险吧，Phillip说，荣耀在前方等待着我们。

遵命，阁下。他回答道。

于是他们便出发了。  
  
  
他们的冒险不像叙事歌里写的那么浪漫，绝对不是。

每次听到游吟诗人弹着竖琴讲述他们的故事的时候他都会这么想。

但是Phillip在这样的场合一定会露出骄傲的笑容——十多年过去了，仍然是那样意气风发，一点都没有变。  
  
  
其实Phillip的性格才没有叙事歌里写的那么好。

有时候他简直想，自己当年决定跟随这家伙一定是脑子进水了。

然而他却一点都没有考虑过偷偷一走了之。

Phillip离不了他，而他自己……好像也早已习惯了待在Phillip身边，听他计划下一次冒险，帮他做好各种准备。

而且跟随别的骑士，大概还未必有现在这样莫名其妙的好运气，几乎每次都能从毫无活路的境地之中堪堪全身而退。  
  
  
Phillip总是把他那套骑士精神挂在嘴边。

面对敌人要勇敢无畏，面对淑女要温存殷勤。

比如说……是谁偷了天上的星辰，将它们放进了你的眼中？

笑什么，又不是说给你听的。  
  
  
他从来没想到过他们的好运气会有用完的一天。

他们原本是要去参加比武大会的。Phillip说那将会为自己红白相间的盾形纹章再增添新的光彩。  
  
  
只要Phillip稍微小心一点点，那一脚就不会踩空，那把剑……

Phillip从地上站起来的时候甚至还是笑着的。还好，有惊无险，Phillip说道。

而他惊恐地看到大片深色在Phillip的衣服上洇染开来。

不。不。不。怎么可能。

Phillip紧紧抓着他的手臂，仿佛无法相信刚刚发生的事情，然后便向前跌倒在他身上。

他感觉到Phillip温热的血像火焰一样灼烧着自己。

那双明亮的、无忧无虑的蓝眼睛缓缓地合上了。

Phillip。死了。

他无论如何也没法把这两个字眼联系到一起。

Phillip怎么会死。他是最强的骑士，Yonderland的骄傲，他怎么会死。

Phillip不是还要去参加比武大会，为纹章增添新的光彩么……  
  
  
他站在比武大会的赛场上，胸甲上是红白相间的盾形纹章。

他佩戴着Phillip of Woolworth的纹章，为他而战。

面对敌人要勇敢无畏，面对淑女要温存殷勤……

Phillip一直都在。这纹章上将会增添新的光彩。  
  
  
当他举起属于胜利者的银杯的时候，他觉得自己看到了Phillip明亮的蓝色双眼和意气风发的笑容。

他知道，在他余下的全部生命中，Phillip都会与他同在。

他们从未分开，今后亦将如此。


End file.
